A Warm Spring's Day
by Eimin
Summary: *Complete* The War is finally over and Duo pay's his respects.


Title: A Warm Spring's Day  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Eimin  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if i did i would probably have better things to do, like sleep in a better bed. The characters of GW are not mine. but the idea is.  
Pairings: None  
Warnings: None that I can see.  
Spoiler: None  
Archive: just ask  
Note: In memory of my mom  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warm moisture filled the air. Each inhalation of breath was like breathing a cool cloud. The sky was dark due to the artificial weather system. It was scheduled that it rains this day. The grass was a dull shade of green from drought. The essential liquid was needed for life to continue.  
  
A lone figure walked the silent streets. It was the day of rest for the colony, so most of the population was inside their homes preparing meals for the family or attending religious services.  
  
The young man was dressed in a priest's outfit. A gold chain hung from the dark figure's neck, baring a cross. His long hair was confined in a neatly plaited braid, which ended at the knees. His step had purpose to it, a destination to reach. But at the same time, it was slow and nonchalant. The object in his hands stood out from the dreary scenery. The velvet red petals were as bright as a neon sign.  
  
The clouds completely engulfed the sky as the teenaged boy made his way up the hill, the path that led to his past.  
  
Gravestones became visible with each step. Slowly they became closer and grew in number. The graveyard contained the people that the boy had known. Now, now they were dead and gone. Forever forgotten from the world outside the wooden fence, that marked the area for a final resting-place.  
  
His clothes began to stick to his overheated body. Sweat, the heat was magnified by the dampness in the air.   
  
Pushing open the wooden gate he had finally entered the land of the dead.  
  
A drop of water landed on his wrist. Startled he stared at the hand with the flowers dumbfounded. Another landed on his nose, awakening him from his trance. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued on his journey.   
  
He began to search for something specific in each of the granite rows. The once dull grass began to brighten up, thoroughly enjoying the sprinkle of water. All that could be heard was the soft pitter-patter of the rain. The sweet smell of flowers was heightened by the increase of moisture in the air.  
  
The braided teen still moved on viewing each of the names on the stones. He walked on back to where the old church used to be. He was positive he would find what he was looking for there.  
  
At the end of the path was a beautiful gravestone of an angel. It was small compared to the other monuments that were present, but none were as symbolic. The figure looked at awe when the name on it was the one he was searching for.  
  
Sister Helen  
  
"I am home," he whispered quietly.  
  
He knelt down in front of the grave and placed the red carnations in front of the angelic stone.  
  
Each curve and point of the angel's face matched the image in the boy's memory down to the last detail. In his mind's eye, Sister Helen was already an angel.  
  
"These are for you," he spoke to the statue.  
  
The rain started to come down a little harder. The plants drank every drop and brighten the scenery around the boy. He looked in thought. His past, his choices, everything that had brought him up to this point, he reflected on.  
  
"I am so sorry things ended up this way." The wind responded to his apology.  
  
"Things are better now," he smiled sadly, "the war is over. Peace has been achieved."  
  
"Unfortunately," he stopped unable to continue.  
  
A tear ran down his cheek, mixing with the rain.  
  
"You were unable to experience it as well."  
  
He pushed his bangs back out of his eyes so he was able to see the grave in its entirety.   
  
"You were the only mother I knew, and you treated me, as well as the other orphans, as your own. This I am grateful for, and I thank you."  
  
"Happy Mother's Day," he said in an unstable voice.  
  
He stood up from his position and leaned forward to kiss the angel on the forehead.  
  
"I will always miss you."  
  
He absorbed the image for a moment more before he walked away, never turning back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C&C? Please mail me ^-^ 


End file.
